


Of pointy eared pets and stubborn captains

by ximeria



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a pet vulcan (according to Leonard, anyway).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of pointy eared pets and stubborn captains

Third month out, Jim got it into his head that he wanted Spock to try bananas.

Simply because he thought it horrible that Spock had never tasted bananas.

Leonard rolled his eyes. The week before it had been passion fruit, the week before that, liquorice. As little as he liked the hob goblin, he almost felt sorry for the attention he was receiving from Jim. Like he was Jim's pet. And wouldn't it be fun to throw that in Spock's face the next time he was being an ass?

Jim's pet Vulcan. Leonard grinned once again impressed with Spock's patience.


End file.
